The long range purpose of this project is to study the mechanism of the activation and detoxification of benzo(a)pyrene by mixed function oxidase. For this purpose highly purified cytochrome P-450's from rabbit liver in a reconstituted system were used for the metabolism and DNA binding of benzo(a)pyrene and (-)trans-7,8-diol.